


Watch me Reignite

by xXAnonymousSociopathXx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: !!!, (trained by Suki but he doesn't mind), A lot - Freeform, All the animals~!, All the regret, Appa, Appa is a sweetheart, Appa likes being groomed, Avatar Self Insert, Bleh, But He's Good At It, Cool, Cute, Discrimination, Don't you mention him around OC, Exotic Culture, F/F, F/M, Female Avatar - Freeform, Grade A Tyranny, Inspired by Aang's fighting style being Nope, Inspiring People 101, Iroh wants OC as his family, Katara being a casual disaster, Katara has been around too many Bad influences and has grown Devious, Katara is Brutal, Katara is a heavy hitter and a healer, Katara will fuck shit up, Kids are the Future, Kiyoshi warriors, Let's Start A Revo-f-ing-lution against a Whole Nation, M/M, Mai is Shy, Momo is the Epitome of Chaotic Evil, More Kiyoshi Warriors, More tags to be added, Multi, OC and Sokka dig it, OC and Toph drag Gaang around in their Pranks, OC does stupid shit around dragons, OC just making it up as she goes, OC steals people and makes them her Family, OC: who says you can't be both?, Orphan Homes, Politics, Polygamous Relationships, Pretty sure Toph is an Ace, Rare good Parents, Revolts!!, Sand OC, Sand OC has got street smart and Ultimate Survival Instincts going for 'em, Sand OC is Amused but is Perplexed, Sea Dragons, Self Insert, Seriously where are all the responsible adults? Bad Parenting, Sexuality Variety, So is OC, Sokaa Does Not like politics, Sokka & Zuko friendship, Sokka has a great poker face, Sokka is a Warrior, Sokka's a mother hen, Sokka's been around too long, Support Groups, The Gaang is still Gaang, Toph is a BAMF, Toph is a Gift, Toph middle name fight me Beifong, Ty Lee being sweet, Uncle Iroh - Freeform, Uncle Iroh is cautious, What type of kid follows Another KID and is like, When you realize what being the childern of the Chief of the South Water Tribe means, Where are the responsible adults?, Yue is a naive cinnamon roll, Zuko and Sokka often question how it ended up like this, Zuko does not, Zuko is a Dao Swords Master, Zuko is a passive healer, Zuko is a socially awkward turtleduck, Zuko is confused and angry, Zuko is equally as guilty, Zuko's Father's A+ Parenting, Zuko's impressed, Zuko's intense sister, all the high jinks, and Aloof but Protective, and deadly as all hell, bless her, brushing up Jet's revolt, but is totally down with it, casually reducating other nation's children, conveniently ignoring canon when it suits Me, cough Azula cough, fear her, has an Obsession, he thinks its hilarious, high jinks, its ok, learning fighting styles, making NEW and as Factual as possible school systems, mark Sokka and OC's words, mixed with Reality, more Revolting, possibly Aro, revolutions, semi-crack-ish, she will verbally and (physically) tear that piece of shit up, these kids thats who, they all still strike fear into the enemies hearts, to be seen, too put up, with your bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnonymousSociopathXx/pseuds/xXAnonymousSociopathXx
Summary: Regaining conscious coming out of a huge dome of ice in a two dimensional world is crazy. As crazy as replacing Aang and becoming his female counterpart. And as equally crazy as living up to the duty of being an Avatar.She has a long ways ahead of her.OC!Fem!Avatar
Relationships: Iroh/tea, Katara/Ty Lee, OC/Jet, Possible OC/Zuko, Sokka/Suki/Yue (Avatar), Toph/Badassery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm a terrible updater so feel free to comment and remind me to update.

It was cold.

So so cold.

Not that I truly remembered, I only get partial impressions that are more intense in dreams.

Right now, I'm dreaming.

But not really.

I know that I've had this dream before, I've never really woke up.

Not yet.

I will, how, I'm uncertain, but I _know._

* * *

I was deep asleep when I felt the first hit.

_Crack._

A blast of energy rushed through and around me and all I could register is a pure white tinted blue before I feel deeper into black.

* * *

Wherever I was was cold, was my first thought.

My second, was what was I resting on?

And my third, was what happened?

My answer was revealed by looking around my very _peculiar_ surroundings and looking at my reflection.

I was in a cartoon.

I was the Avatar.

I took this with very little grace and a sickening weight in my gut.

Touching my face I pinch my cheek and pull.

It was comical. My face stretched far farther than it should.

Inching my way up to the blue arrow tattoo, I rub the skin.

It doesn't go away.

Breathing deeply I smother the distressed whine building in my throat.

I'm short. Tiny actually, I barely remember being this small. It's so strange.

Looking back into the mirror I'm drawn to the wide big _grey_ eyes staring out from an unfamiliar face.

Brushing the pixie-esque bangs back into place I do my best to make sure any hint of my new tattoo is covered. I can't do much about my outfit - the clothing that I saw on top of the trunk in the corner - between a dresser and bed - won't fit me.

Tugging at the beige and orange clothing I shrug. It's not that bad all considering.

Searching for anything out if place I spot Aang's staff.

That's going to be handy.

Especially when I teach myself how to use it. Yup, _teach, myself,_ I don't know anything about being an Avatar or an air bender _obviously._ No convenient alter memories or anything.

I am in such deep crap.

* * *

Sitting back on the cot-bed I process this **_huge_** dilema I have found myself in.

Running me hand along the staff I groan and close my eyes.

What the hell am I supposed to do?

Hearing distant footsteps I quickly straighten up and reaarange my face to look as innocent, curious, and confused as possible.

The latter was not hard to fake.


	2. Chapter 2

Projecting her level best at innocence and confusion she _doesn't_ look at the entrance.

An elderly face peeks through the curtain of cloth and who she all too easily recognizes as Katara hot on her heels.

"Oh!" Katara exclaims surprised. "Hello."

"Hello," I repeat back, tilting my head in curiosity. Should I widen my eyes more? Really capture any supoosed innocence left of me?

"I'm Katara, this is my Grandmother, and you are?" Katata asks curiously, her blue eyes excited and brimmed with questions.

"I'm Aela. It's nice to meet you Katara, Grandmother." I nod my head respectively to them both, rotating to face them.

This is mildly nervewracking but I think I'm doing good.

It's not like I have a choice.

"My brother Sokka and I found you, you were trapped in ice!"

" _Really_?" I ask skeptically amazed, leaning in as a child would when they here something unbelievable or amazing.

Helplessness is a truly awful feeling.

I wish I could be as amazed as I'm acting. Instead I just feel sick. The Avatar is a huge responsibility that's been thrust upon me. Not even the excitement of powers can get to me.

Just cold dread.

"Yeah!" Katara exclaims enthused, not sharing the same feelings as I am. "Your..pet..got us back here. He was really worried about you."

"Pet? Oh you mean the air bison? That's Appa." I say, a small grin forming on my face. It's all I can muster at the moment. Figures, that it would be an animal that would bring me joy in such an awful situation.

"Thank you, Katara, for saving me. And thank you, Grandmother, for hosting me." I nod, giving an airbender bow. Thank god I know at least that.

"Think nothing of it." The elderly lady says, her squinted blue eyes watching me with deep, open curiosity.

"Where are you from?" Grandmother asks.

"I'm from the -" South? It was south, yes? "Airbender Temple." 

"That's impossible." Katara says, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean?" I question like any confused child would. I make my expression of 'you just said that the sky was green when its clearly blue' as best as I can.

"The airbenders have been extinct for over a century."

"They- what?" I breathe, my heart pumping harder. That's truly awful, am entire culture, eradicated out of fear. ( _Destructive Ambition_ ) Disgusting.

"They can't-!" I protest. "I just saw them, a few hours ago - I was upset and I - I-" I stop, choking on my own emotions. I'm screwing canon six ways to sunday already aren't I?

"I'm sorry for your loss child, but my granddaughter speaks the truth." Grandmother speaks up, her wise old eyes sympathetic.

"I've- I've," I pant, that overwhelmed feeling rising up again. "I've been trapped inside that iceberg for over a hundred years?" My voice cracks in sorrow.

A shuffle outside and then the opening of the tent reveals Sokka, and I can tell that he heard everything.

Katara looks deeply sorrowful, her face pained at the sight of my own.

"It can't be. It just can't be." I deny shaking my head like Aang would.

"Look," Sokka starts, conflicted blue meeting my new and foreign grey. 

"I can't right now," I interrupt. "I'm sorry but I can't."

They all glance at each other but nod.

"Come on then," Katara cajoles. "Everyone wants to meet you!"

Sokka follows along behind us, observing me carefully, making absolute sure that I'm no threat to his baby sister or his townspeople.

It's adorable of him- and rather responsible, he takes it very seriously I can tell. He was the only 'warrior' these people had.

Looking out on the people gathered, I found it sad. There was only eighteen people not including the wolf, Katara, Sokka, or her grandmother.

These were the 'proud' people of the Southern Water Tribe.

The Fire Nation was a real, awful threat. Mainly, it was Agni's - and his predecessor's - rule.

_Screw him._

If you were to look up dead beat dad, abusive shit stain, and tyrant in the dictionary you would find his face and name right under it.

Carefully setting that aside I smile and wave.

The kids wave back, a few of the shier ones hide behind their Mom.

"Everyone this Aela, Aela, this is our Tribe."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I greet.

A kid runs up to me, wide blue eyes curious. "Is it t'rue, were ya really in ice!?

I nod, "I was."

All the kids gasp.

"Why are you wearing such strange clothes?" An older girl asks, eight, at the oldest.

"That's because I'm an airbender." I answer bluntly. This is so, so far from how canon went I'm sure. I ruined it. Oh god.

.

.

You know what? I'm going to own this. If I have to be stuck here, I'm going to do it _my_ way. I'm not Aang, I can't be, I will _never_ be - but that doesn't mean I won't do my damnest.

"Want to see some fancy tricks?" I offer absentminded, spinning my staff as I twirl around.

My eyes widen when my body moves by itself, dancing to an inaudible beat and that was when I _felt it_.

The Air.

Joy rises in me, and I can't choke down all the giggles as I twirl, the air picking up and whipping around me.

Light footed I move back and forth, picking up dusting of snow along the way. 

The kids ooh and ahh, gasping and jumping up and down.

A loud shout-groan captures all of our attention, the rush of pure elation shuffled to the side as I watch utterly stunned as what can only be Appa makes his way towards us.

Scratch that, towards _me._

Remembering what Katara said earlier I run to Appa, partly because I _love_ Appa, partly because I don't want him to crush the tents, and partly because everybody else was really alarmed.

"Appa!" I shout jumping higher than I ever thought possible and crashing into his soft shaggy head.

Cooing I croon that he's _a good boy_ and _the very best and most sweetest buddy ever_ as I scratch and nuzzle him.

Appa seems to puff with satisfaction, his eyes narrowing into pleased slits. Slipping down I let myself be subject to his probing wet nose - He's only checking for injuries.

"Thank you Appa," I grin up at him.

He blows steam in my face.

Snorting, I wave it away, literally. The air element is _so_ awesome.

"That's so cool!" The kids shriek and like one, against their parents protests, crowd around Appa and I, begging to touch and climb him.

I laugh out loud and Appa reacts with a patient grace.

This...isn't that bad. I can do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very sorry for not updating sooner this has been sitting around in my draft for a while now but I wasn't pleased with it. I plan on touching up and expanding upon more in future chapters but for now..this should do. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
